


It's Up

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Communication, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love, video upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: I debated making it funny, or smutty or angsty (or longer than 125 words)...I mean I had so many ideas... but I also wanted to just treat it as something important, and big, but also not. He's learning to find his own happiness. Phil'll be there no matter what. It's a beautiful thing.You do you Dan; You do you. We'll still love you, ya dork.





	It's Up

“It’s up.” 

“I know I got the notification” Phil smiled. “I’m proud of you. You freaking out?” 

“No...I think I’m good,” Dan sighed, “It’s up, nothing I can do now. If anything I’m relieved. I shouldn’t have procrastinated so long, it was more stressful waiting.” 

“It always is.” Phil said looking at him, “Okay, so, you’re not freaking out?” 

“Nah, I actually feel better than I have in a while now.” Dan said scooching closer to Phil on the couch. “May not feel like this tomorrow, or next week, but right now, I feel good.” 

“Good.” Phil smiled, and pulled Dan closer and kissed his temple. “Love you.” He whispered, “So much.” 

“I know.” Dan smiled his head resting on Phil’s shoulder, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated making it funny, or smutty or angsty (or longer than 125 words)...I mean I had so many ideas... but I also wanted to just treat it as something important, and big, but also not. He's learning to find his own happiness. Phil'll be there no matter what. It's a beautiful thing. 
> 
> You do you Dan; You do you. We'll still love you, ya dork.


End file.
